


Tangled Depths

by nives3



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs lol, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nives3/pseuds/nives3
Summary: Canach doesnt know what he should feel, but the mute norn warrior makes him feel to good to care.





	1. Give Me That Bark Cock

Canach was bored. Taimi was fiddling around with her giant golem, not welcoming conversation. Not that Canach was very talkative himself. He was only here for a job, not to make friends. He was trying to ignore the hot sun as he stood in the ruins of a small battlement, hiding from the growing army of plant monsters. 

“Hey!” Taimi yelled, breaking Canach from his boring analysis. A large female Norn jogged over to the pair, her face hidden by elegantly crafted black helmet with a large stag rack, its white texture glistening in the midday sun. The rest of her armour was very flattering for her large body: the chest plate hugged her waist and holding her rather large breast in place. Norn fashion always confused Canach because it seemed to show enough skin to make a saint blush, but protected enough that they wouldn’t get sliced and diced. This Norn’s amour seemed to be designed to show off her unique tattoos on her hips and back. Canach didn’t recognise the armour on the Norn warrior, slightly disappointed that it was not the Commander, she always seemed to find the best enemies to beat up.  
“Rata Sum was all abuzz over the Pact Fleet disaster. I knew you'd get involved, so I came to pitch in.” Taimi said, her body actually wiggling in excitement from her tinny seat in her golem. Canach had to admit that Taimi knew how to make a powerful golem, holding her own during the many battles they had on the way to the rally point. 

“Scruffy and I gave these locals a lesson in Mordrem bashing while we waited for you. Oh, and Canach helped, too.” Taimi continues to babble happily to the female warrior. The warrior herself didn’t say anything, just nodded and fist pumped the golem playfully. 

“Yes...I ‘helped.’ And I thought the Firstborn were full of themselves.” Canach interjected, not impressed by Taimi’s jab at him. “Countess Anise sent me to support you and represent the Shining Blade in the fight against Mordremoth. The jungle won't contain Mordremoth for long. Mordrem incursions are already happening as far away as Diessa Plateau. I also have an obvious personal stake in defeating the jungle dragon. In any case, I am at your disposal.” He said blandly, not even glancing at the warrior to see if she was even listening. 

“Canach, no need to be rude about it.” Taimi grumbled loudly, while the norn just shrugged and checked that her great sword was firmly placed on her back. Taimi just sighs loudly. “We better head off now, the world isn’t going to save itself.” 

Canach walked slowly behind the Norn warrior, who was wordlessly followed Taimi, who was babbling constantly about something she was researching, nodding every so often. Canach was confused by why the warrior still hadn’t said a word, or who she was. She oozed authority as she towered over all the humans and sylvari, appearing to be bigger than life. Canach pondered what her connection to the Commander as the group made their way towards the portal.

As they travelled through the portal, Canach was assaulted with the smell of burning forestry and the yelling of panicking soldiers. Canach’s head started to pound. He clenched his teeth, as he resisted Mordrempoth’s metal assault. He suddenly felt a large warm hand on his shoulder, sending a shock through his body. Canach slowly glanced up to the armour covered face of the Norn, who had tilted her head to the side as if asking ‘you alright?’ which surprised Canach. 

“I’m fine, sorry for causing a hindrance.” Canach said awkwardly, glancing away from the blank helmet covering the Norn’s face. Her hand didn’t immediately leave his shoulder, causing his skin to tingle and twitch. With a squeeze, she removed her hand and walked towards Braham and the others. 

“Oh Gods… so much wreckage.” Kasmeer said mournfully, her trembling hands covering her mouth as a tear slowly slides down her cheek. The others had similar responses, but the Norn remained silent.  
“I want to see my mother!” Yelled Braham as he shoved his way ahead of the group. Canach rolled his eyes at the teenager’s actions, but he did not expect the towering women in front of him to pick up a small stone on the ground and peg it at the other Norn. 

“Gah! What was that for you stupid-,” Braham’s outraged yells were broken off as he was lifted off the ground by his vest, the women’s thick muscular arms bulging as she held the teen in the air. Braham was too shocked to say anything before he was head-butted and dropped onto the ground. No one said a word as Braham slowly lifted himself off the ground, never taking his eye off the large women.  
“Understood, sir.” Braham growled through his teeth as he fell back behind the group. Canach was mildly impressed on the way the female handled the angry teen. Maybe because she knew what it was like to be a teen, or she really just wanted to head butt the boy. Either way, Canach slightly approved. 

No one said a word as the group made their way to the nearby rally point, where Laranthir of the Wild gave brief and grim report of the situation. Canach only half listened while he looked over the Norn warrior in a new light. As the others argued over if sylvari could be trusted, Canach watched the women, noticing that her fingers seemed to twitch when the topic of abandoning the sylvari soldiers, but she never spoke up. 

“How can we trust them? The elder dragon always uses sylvari to do its dirty work!” Explorer Metella yelled loudly. Metella oozed fear and panic, and thinking selfishly.  
“If they weren’t sylvari, would you try to save them Explorer Metella?” Canach growled, finally breaking his silence. 

“But they are sylvari! How do we know they aren’t going to stab us in the back if we save them?” Explorer Metella raged back, and the argument kept going in circles. Canach was too busy arguing that he almost didn’t notice the Norn warrior hand a note to Laranthir, who wore an expression of disbelief and relief. She must have said something, but Canach didn’t catch her words, but it seemed to cause the sylvari’s eyes to burn with determination. 

“What was that about?” Canach asked Laranthir once everyone had decided they weren’t getting anywhere. 

“What was what about?” Laranthir stuttered, glancing around nervously. Canach just lifted a single eyebrow. Before Laranthir could spill the beans, a large hand came down on both of their shoulders. The Norn warrior tilted her head, seeming to ask of they could move somewhere else. Canach glanced around and couldn’t agree more.

“We can go over there, if that ok?” Laranthir said, glancing at the Norn for approval, who just nodded. Once the trio were out of site, Laranthir pulled out a piece of paper. With a hesitant hand, he handed over the delicate note for Canach to read. 

I want to help those who can’t help themselves. We should try to save everyone we can. The Pact doesn’t leave anyone behind. I’ll see if I can convince the others tonight, but it is highly likely that it will just be the two of us, and I want you to be prepared for that. But I promise you I will try with all my power to rescue those soldiers. We’re in this together. And don’t think I didn’t notice you grabbing your head earlier, if the voices are troubling you, come to me anytime and we can get through it together.  
C.B.F, 

Canach re read the note a few times before the words on the paper sunk into his head. It has been a long time since anyone had blindly given him (even if indirectly) the benefit of the doubt. Canach glanced at the Norn warrior, still feeling that it was too good to be true. Her only answer was a slightly nod, which was enough for him. 

“I will help rescue the lost soldiers as well.” Canach quietly said, patting Laranthir lightly on the back. He knew that likely no one else would pitch in with the rescue. The two sylvari discussed the course of action while the norn nodded every so often. Canach was tired from the constant throbbing in his head and the events that had happened through-out the day. 

“Who will take first watch? I don’t want to be out here during the night waiting for those things to eat me.” Grumbled a Charr guard, obvious not aware of the trio walking up behind him. Canach was about the tell the beast to stop being ignorant when the female norn grunted and walked ahead of him. With a few swift hand gestures, the Charr bounded away, seeming very pleased. 

“What could you have possibly said to him to make his day I wonder.” Canach said, the norns behaviour puzzling him once more. She seemed hard at times and unreasonably kind. The norn quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper. 

“You’re really going to take first watch tonight? Out of everyone today you deserve the most rest.” Canach chided her, while she just shrugged. Canach shakes his head in disbelief and heads toward the cluster of tents. Before slipping into his tent, Canach glance at the norn once more. She was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and was digger around in her many blue bags. He furrowed his brows then slipped into his tent. 

A soft melody floated through the camp while Canach peeled off his armour. The song was soothing and made the voices in his head lower down to a whisper. Canach hasn’t slept so soundly in a long time. 

Canach woke surrounded by warmth, and the unusual smell of women. His eyes peeked open to the view of the female sitting on the side of his bed. Her purple eyes seemed to burn with emotion, one that Canach didn’t not recognise straight away. He sucked in a startled breath as the norn’s hand fisted the sheets of his bed and slowly pulled it down to reveal his naked body. Lust burned through his thick veins as the norn licks her plump lips slowly as her eyes trailed down his body. She almost looks like a hungry animal, and Canach really hoped that she would eat him. 

“Good morning.” Canach said, trying to sound confident as the norn leans forward, her eyes locked on Canach’s growing erection. The Norn flashed a quick smile his way before she lowered head to feather kisses across his smooth chest. Canach closed his eyes, the sensation long forgotten. Her warm kisses were slow and soft, making his cock harden and twitch. Canach started to breath heavily as her kisses made their way down his chest, her mouth sucking slightly at the rough surface. With a hesitant hand, Canach threaded his hand through the norns dark red hair, the fine strands of her sliding through his fingers. 

The norn takes this as a sign encouragement because she grabs Canach’s legs and put them over her large shoulders. His cock slide into her mouth easily. Canach gasps as the norn as she started to swirl her tongue around the sensitive head of his cock. Her large hands gripped his hips as he started to buck his hips against her face. Her hands slowly slide around to cup his ass, one of her fingers brushing the bundle of nerves. The way her fingers lingered there for a moment spoke of wicked promise. 

Hands now firmly gripping his ass, the norn proceeded to devour his cock, moving her head faster and sucking harder. It was long before Canach could feel his orgasm closing in. With great effort her tried pushing the norns head off his cock, the smell of her own musk surrounding thick in the air. 

“Careful, my cum isn’t like humans.” Canach moans as his cock hit the back of the norns throat. Reluctantly, the norn slips cocks out of her mouth, looking disappointed. She gently lowered Canach back onto the bed and wrapped her large hand around Canach wet cock. Canach tensed and came hard, his cum shooting across the norns chest.

The norn leans back, looking pleased with herself as she cleaned herself off. Canach could only lay there, basking in the afterglow. It has been a long time since Canach had experienced anything like that, and it was all because of the silent norn warrior sitting on the side of his bed like the cat that ate the canary, which he supposes she was. 

“Thank you.” Canach said awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The norn just smiled and left a note on the bed before she slipped out of the tent, as if everything she had just done hadn’t happened.


	2. Pollinate Me

Canach was perplexed, and his body felt to relaxed for the dire situation, but he would not deny that he did not enjoy the pleasure the norn has given him, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it to happen again. With a grunt, he heaved himself of the bed. Canach was in no hurry to put his armour on until her heard a commotion outside. He slapped his shield on his back and rushed out of his tent, interrupting the scene of frantic humans and desperate sylvari. The Female norn stood glaring in the centre, her purple eyes cold and clouded with anger. 

“What is the meaning of this.” Canach growled, stopping to stand next to the female norn. The group cowered away, mainly sending looks of fear at the norn and scorn at Canach. The norn simply scowled beneath her helm and left the group be and walked to the edge of the camp, waiting for Canach and Laranthir to group up. 

“No one else was willing to help us retrieve the lost sylvari.” Laranthir said, a deep frown settling on his face. The norn just shrugged and crossed her arms, seeming impatient. Canach was about to ask what they were waiting for when Braham, Taimi, Morjory and Kasmeer walked towards them as a large group. It seems that the female norn has asked the rest of her companions for help. Canach’s eyebrows pulled together, staring at the norn curiously. What was he role in all this? The commander still had not turned up either, which was also puzzling. 

“Are we ready to go now boss?” Taimi asked from inside her golem, her eyes shining with excitement and youth. Her childish antics always made Canach grind his teeth. Canach glanced at the young male norn, who was sulking next to Rox. The memory of the female head-butting Braham was still fresh in his mind, causing his lips to curl into a smirk. 

The female norn simply nodded and started to walk to where the sylvari party had headed. Canach was tested, Mordremoth banging against the wall of his metal resistance. They did indeed find the missing sylvari, but they were worse for wear. 

“His voice is in my head. I am trying to resist it.” Moaned one of the rescued sylvari, holding his head in his hands.

“Only the weak fall to the dragons call. Do not give in and dishonour the pale tree.” Canach growled, glaring down at the sobbing sylvari. Canach would not let himself or others to fall to the dragon to become its tools. Once the last of the Mordrem were dead, the female norn lead them back the way they came. Canach was about to compliment the norn with a job well done when a horde of Pocket Raptors rushed towards them. Without warning the norn in front of him leaped forward and ground pounded the small creatures, killing the beasties quickly. There was only silence for a long moment. None of the sylvari really understood how strong the norn people where, other than they all were muscular and very tall. 

Canach felt his cheeks heat at the memory of the norn casually lifting his legs to rest on her broad shoulders only early this morning. A shiver went up his spine, his body remembering the event vividly. Canach was still confused by the norns actions, and his pride wouldn’t let himself not to return the favour. 

The rescued soldiers made their way to the camp where the injured soldiers were quickly taken away for treatment. Many in the camp where surprised to see that the missing sylvari team has been rescued, still hesitant to trust their old squad mates. Canach scowled to see that the camp had been split into two groups: the sylvari and everyone else. 

Canach heard angry sigh, almost like chuff of a bear. He glanced beside him, his eyes wide in shock as the norn bared her teeth and placed her hands on her hips. She stomped over the group of human explorers huddled together, who froze when they felt the hot angry stare of the norn overhead. There was a lot of pointing and stuttering, the norn woman never breaking her angry stare, clearly unimpressed with what the explorers where telling her. The interrogation was interrupted by a scout dropping from the branches above.

“Mordrem are coming at us from both sides!” The scout frantically yelled, the army spring into action. The norn female pulled two vigil axes from her sides and stood on the front line of the assault. She was like an impenetrable wall of attacks, her axes moving faster and faster. Canach tried his best to keep up with her, but she was simply a force of nature on her own. Suddenly the battle was still and silent. 

An angry screech echoes over the hill as a Mordremoth Champion striding on a giant raptor mount. Its eyes where locked on the norn, its eye boring holes into her face. There was an explosion of energy behind them as giant blue portal appeared above the camp site. What was more surprising was when a giant char flew out of the portal on blue wings.

“Riplock?” Gasped Rox as Rytlock rushed towards the norn warrior, talking franticly and making wild hand movements. The norn nodded and pulled out her note book. She went around to the different group leaders who simply grumbled in agreement. 

The camp was quickly attacked once more, the camps defence was more structured and organised. Canach fought along side Braham, who was bashing away with his mace. It took him a moment to realise that the norn warrior had taken the champion on by herself. Unlike before, she was holding a blazing torch and her axe. 

With a flick of her wrist her body was covered in flames, her body becoming living fire. She would hack at the champion and set everything around her on fire. She seemed to live off the fire, the more she fought the brighter she became. 

“Beserker huh, suits her doesn’t it.” Rytlock chuckled beside him. “After what she’s been through its not surprising.”

“What does that mean?” Canach, “Where has the Commander been all this time?” Canach questioned, burning for answers finally. 

Rytlock froze for a moment, his blind folded eyes seemed to blink at him. “I suppose she has changed a lot since she fought Zhaitan, cutting her hair and the change in armour really throws people off.” Rytlock said nonchalantly. 

“She was with the Commander during the Zhaitan battle?” Canach asked, bewildered.

“She wasn’t with the Commander, she IS the commander.” Rytlock said with a frustrated sigh. “During the end of the battle, she saw the dragon falling away and threw on of her axes at the dragon, the final blow causing the dragon the explode with energy. One of the scales flew right into her throat, cutting her wind pipe. None of use saw her fall of the edge of the ship.” Rytlock growled, clenching his claws. “We couldn’t find her for weeks, and Trehearne was nearly pulling his leaves out. Eir scouted the ruins of Orr for months, not finding a sign of her body. Many had given up and moaned the lost of a great warrior and friend.” From the tone of his voice, Rytlock was one of them.

“But she’s here now?” Canach said, his eyes still focused on the warrior- no the Commander- fight the champion head on.

“She washed up on the shore of Fort Trinity nearly two months after the defeat of Zhaitan. All her armour was broken, and her body was basically jelly and the only reason she was alive was because she clung to a dead Risen body. It took months for her to recover, and she was forgotten by mostly everyone, but those who were there will never forget.” Rytlock continued, watching ass the champions body fell to the group, turning into a burning pile of ash. The Commander calmly put her weapons on her belt, her flame snuffing out. 

“She has defiantly has earned my respect, as well as her soldiers.” Canach said, admiration swelling in his chest. She had accomplished much but lost much and kept on fighting. The conversation ended when the Commander stepped in front of them, a smile brightening her blood covered face. 

“I think you deserve a good bath now Commander. We will debrief in a few hours.” Rytlock said, resting his fluffy paw on the woman’s shoulder, who simply nodded. As the group disbanded, Canach wrapped his hand around the norn’s large wrist. 

“I apologise if I’m over stepping, but I wanted to return the favour for what you did this morning.” Canach said, trying to keep a straight face but he could feel his face getting hot. The norn wiggled her eyebrows and smiled, making Canach blush harder. She removed his hand from around her wrist and he thought she was saying no. Instead she slides her fingers through his, locking their hands together. 

When the went into the Commanders tent to gather her things, she quickly wrote him another note. No longer perplexed about the note sharing, Canach didn’t hesitate to take it. 

“Ah, of course you know of a secret hot spring. I’ll follow you I suppose.” Canach said with a teasing tone. The norn simply put a hand his face and caressed his cheek fondly. The two just stood there for in silence. Canach was unsure what any of this means, but Canach had no intention of pushing her away, but he would try not to hope for more. 

The norn finally dropped her hand away and gathered her large bag. She was scribbling down another note as they headed towards Canach’s tent, where his bag was packed and ready. 

‘I’m sorry for not being able to talk, but I haven’t come away from every battle unscarred. Many of the Vigil and Pact have started to learn sign language to make talking to me easier for me, which I am very grateful for. I could ask Lady Anise to teach you if notes are to hard for you.’ 

“The notes can sometimes a little inconvenient I must say.” Canach mused as they made their way towards the portal they had entered the jungle through. The norn has taken off her stag helmet so that her red hair hung past her ear. It was a deep red, a few black streaks adding some contrast. Her purple eyes were bright and stood out against her olive skin. 

“I think learning sign language would be a useful skill as a field agent and knowing two big military forces have taken upon themselves shows they know value when they see it.” Canach approved, already eager to start learning. Being able to have a conversation with the Commander made him burn with determination. 

A small smile curled the norn’s lips as she saw him nod to himself. The pair huddled around a map to agree they would meet at a specific waypoint. Canach could see the norns shoulders start to drop as exhaustion started to wear at her features: her eyes dropped, and her body started to shake slightly. 

“Let’s get to these hot springs before you fall from lack of sleep.” Canach said gently as he selected the waypoint they had agreed upon. She simply nodded and did the same. Within a matter of seconds, they were both consumed by the portals blue light, taking them out of the depressing jungle. 

The change in temperature was jarring as the snowy air stung Canach’s thick bark. Seconds later the Commander appeared next to him, the fur around her neck seeming to make sense now, even though the rest of her flesh was exposed to the cold, but she didn’t seem bothered by it. 

“Lead the way far Madan.” Canach teased as the norn snorted. She led them through thick forestry and snowy peaks. Through a small clearing there were beautiful steaming hot springs, un-touched by society. 

With a huff, the norn placed her pack on the ground and started to undress, unashamed of her body and Canach couldn’t help but watch. The tattoos he spotted earlier revealed themselves, the red swirls up and around her ears, down from her hips to her thighs and on the side of her feet. His eyes snapped up to her face where their eyes locked together, making Canach’s face to heat up with embarrassment. 

“Your tattoos are very unique.” Canach stuttered out, making the norn smile smugly. Canach turned head away as he started to take off his bark armour. It took long than usually because his hands where shaking uncontrollably. Large feminine hands slide around his waist and started to work off his armour. Her hands were fast, skimming his skin every so often sending shivers through his body. His armour was quickly discarded as the norn took his and pulled him towards the hot springs. 

The water was warm, chasing away the cold immediately and Canach let out a contempt sigh. The norn has still not entered the spring, looking through the small pockets for something. She must have found it because she was in the spring beside him a short time later. Canach was unsure how to ask, so instead he shuffled closer and placed his hand on her thigh.  
“I thought I would wash you, maybe give you a massage to relive some of the tension from your muscles.” Canach said, keeping his face blank. The norn seemed to laugh at him before handing him a smelly slippery bar. She pulls her hair up with both her hands, exposing her neck to be cleaned.

Canach made slow work of it, his hands scrubbing the dirt and blood from her skin. He slowly made his way down to her hips, his hand enjoying the slight kink of her waist and the flair of her hips. He had to admire her muscular build, and the feel of her skin was nearly addictive. He moved his hands up her back, so he could scrub her neck clean before leaning forward to kiss it lightly. Goss bumps rose on her skin as she shivered against him. Canach hummed with satisfaction before moving to scrub her front. The norn was still wearing her underwear and Canach was a little hesitant to ask. 

The norn looked at him then down to her underwear, seeming to reach her own conclusion because she quickly undid the knot holding the cloth to her chest. The wet material clung to her skin slightly but came off quickly. Canach’s eyes locked onto her dark pink nipples as the hardened from the cold air. She mad short work of her panties, setting the wet material beside the hot spring. 

“Beautiful.” Canach breathed out as he slowly reached out to cup her heavy breast in his hand. Her head rolled back to rest against the side of the spring as his hands cupped her breasts and ran his fingers over her pointed nipple. His hands slipped down from her breasts and gripped her waist, dragging her hips closer to him. He could see the dark red hair in between her legs through the water, running his hands down her hips and down her thighs, on of his hands gripping her muscles while the other made its way between her legs. At first, he teased her, skimming his fingers around her folds before finding her clit. Slowly, started to rub the sensitive sub in slow circles, cause the norn the arch her back with a quiet gasp. 

Leaning forwards, he took one of her pointed nipples in his mouth, sucking it hungrily. He angled his hand so that his thumb continues to rub her clit while his fingers ran around her tight opening. He teasingly slit the tip of his finger before diving all the way in. The norn’s body started to tremble, her breathes starting to come out in short gasps. Canach added another finger and started to pump the slowly, gradually speeding up his pace. The norn’s face scrunched up in concentration as she started to grind her hips against his hand, her slick wall clamping around his fingers.  
Canach bit down hard on her nipple, looking at her face as she threw her head back once more, screaming in silent pleasure as her pussy fluttered around his fingers. Once she had settled, he pulled his fingers around and washed them with smelly bar, before carefully cleaning her sensitive flesh. She flinched slightly, but she settled once he had finished cleaning up. 

“I hope that was adequate repayment for this morning.” Canach said smugly, watching as the norn's half lidded eyes started to drop closed. Canach chuckled as he slide up beside her as she fell into a deep sleep. He would wake her up to get out of the spring, but for now he let her sleep. Smugness welled in his chest as he remembered the look on her face when she came by his hands.   
He just hopped she would let him do it again and again.


End file.
